herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ugo
Ugo is the first thought-to-be Djinn of Aladdin. They have been friends for a long time. Ugo is later revealed to be the Djinn of King Solomon. The Magic, "Ugo", is named after him. Appearance In his Flute Form, Ugo is a small, golden and metal flute. He is usually on a string around Aladdin's neck. In his Djinn Form, Ugo has a huge body, but he has no head, and is nearly naked except for a fundoshi-like piece covering his genitals. Sometimes, Aladdin rides where his head is supposed to be, causing people to think he is disproportionate. His missing head is due to Aladdin not being able to summon enough strength to bring him out. Personality Ugo respects Aladdin a lot, calling him Emperor and will do anything to protect him. In his battle against Judal, when Aladdin was injured, Ugo became angry and went on a rampage and completely crushed Judal. He is also very shy of women and would faint if a woman touches him. History Ugo was with Aladdin in the "Room of Fortitude". For a long time they were unable to escape. Ugo taught Aladdin everything he knows. Aladdin used one of his wishes to make Ugo his friend. They had good times together until it was time for Aladdin to leave. Ugo went with him, but his head wasn't so lucky. Plot Dungeon Arc When Aladdin first end up meeting a thieves guild, they try to rob him. Aladdin blows in his flute and summons Ugo, thus destroying the guild. He later summons Ugo when he goes to with Leila to help save Sahsa and her caravan from thieves. Ugo easily defeats many thieves, but Leila thanks him and by mistake touches him, causing him to faint and he goes back. Aladdin blows his flute and throws it in mid air, summoning Ugo and demolishing the guild. He is next seen surprising Alibaba Saluja. Kouga Arc In this arc Ugo is first seen while the Kouga Clan were celebrating. Aladdin wanted the people who saved him to meet Ugo. Ugo released his hands from the flute scaring every throughly. This caused everyone to question who Aladdin is revealing that Aladdin is a Magi. Ugo is next seen when the women of the kouga clan are kidnapped, he along with Aladdin and Baba rushed over to them on his back, only to find out that they had already been saved by Dorji and the rest of the kouga clans men. Once they finished and the women were safe Ugo went back into the flute. He wasn't seen again until Aladdin sensed that Hakuei Ren and Seishun Ri were in trouble. Ugo knocked away Ryosai and his men and saved them. Afterwards Hakuei's metal vessel began to glow and Aladdin touched it summoning Paimon. Ugo then has a unheard conversation with Paimon. This includes her teasing him but ends with Paimon refusing his offer saying that she will only help hakuei become king. Ugo was called back to his flute and was not seen for awhile. Morgiana Arc Ugo is first seen saving Aladdin and Morgiana from slave traders thus allowing for their escape. Because of this he was recognized by Leila and Sahsa. Balbadd Arc Ugo d summoned by Aladdin surprised Sinbad and Jafar. CHe is fully summoned while Aladdin teaches Sinbad that he is a Magi. Ugo is next seen when Aladdin summons him to stop the fog troupe from further attacking and stealing Balbadd's food and money. He is only out for a short while until Aladdin calls him back because of Alibaba's interference. He is not seen again until he is summoned by Aladdin to save him from Judal's lightning magic. He quickly begins his attack on the other magi and though it appears he had a hard time at first; he ultimately defeats Judal. As Ugo is about to deal the final blow, Judal he is saved by Kougyoku Ren and Ka Koubun. While Judal is being healed by Ka Koubun, Ugo squares off against Kougyoku. Despite his best efforts he is quickly defeated by Kougyoku's Djinn weapon equip. She blew a hole through his chest causing Aladdin great anger and desperation to save him. Trying to save Ugo by giving him Magoi almost kills Aladdin from exhaustion. Ugo's head is next seen in Aladdin's dream telling him about what a Magi is and supposed to do. He sends Aladdin to receive Solomon's Wisdom in order to perform a miracle. He tells Aladdin that he won't be seeing him again. He begins thinking to himself that Aladdin doesn't need him anymore because Aladdin has found friends and Companions to fight for him. Abilities *'Immense Size' - Ugo has a giant body with equal strength. He can easily defeat large groups and even an army. Ugo was able to defeat even Judal who himself was a Magi and had strong Ice and Lightning magic. He destroyed Judal's bolg with his sheer strength. Heat Magic Ugo uses heat magic to attack. The heat magic he displayed was called Scorching palms. Ugo indirectly taught this magic to Aladdin. Magi Aladdin can summon Ugo but later on Ugo tells him that he is not Aladdin's Djinn. Summoning To summon Ugo, Aladdin must blow into his flute, thus giving him Magoi. Aladdin and Ugo.jpg Ugo- Clay Copies.jpg Category:Genies Category:Gentle Giants Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Supporters Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters